


Proof of Passage

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, In which bahamut is still a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: In which Bahamut possesses Noctis.Set in the first visit to Lestallum





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it in Lestallum, where Noct first hears the gods, but before they meet Ardyn...because gosh, that'd be REALLY bad.  
> Imagine possessed!Noct vs. Ardyn.

The Chosen One lived. The Draconian had bestowed his mark when the child reached the tender age of five. But like with all humans, King Regis was selfish and wished for something the boy could never have. Or rather, should not have. A promise was made and without his influence the boy had grown into adulthood. The others had admonished Bahamut as one for foolish pity, and they were right.

Relenting in to the king’s prayers for the future, he weaved an omen. Then another, and another until thousands of paths were laid bare. For twenty years, Bahamut watched the human tie the strings of fate to his son. That resolve alone was admirable.

When King Regis finally chose a path, Bahamut did not question why he picked one of his own demise. 

While Bahamut understood, therein lied the problem. The Crystal was chained away by the hand of the Accursed and now the Chosen suffered for his father’s miscalculations. More than ever, the King of Kings needed great allies. Bahamut feared King Regis played his son the poor hand. And with the Oracle so far away, he might as well have been empty handed.

It was time to break the promise he made those twenty years ago. He needed to know if these companions of his human were deemed worthy.

He tugged at one of the strings tied to the boy. The vessel was strong enough for him to decide, but without the covenant the Chosen would not last long.

Bahamut stirred.

\--

They had finally made reconnaissance with Iris in Lestallum. The city was enormous, its beauty only dampened by the sweltering heat radiating off the meteor. One could argue that was the charm, though.

According to Gladiolus’ little sister, this was a city powered by women. Which seemed perfect for Iris, who was always searching for independence back in Insomnia. Talcott, the enthusiastic grandson of Jared, had told them all about a royal arm nearby. Now they were heading back to the road, so Noctis could gain more power from his ancestors.

It was also during this time when the Gods first made contact with their chosen. Noctis cradled his head. He dismissed their concern and explained his headaches were just indiscernible visions. Though, Gladiolus thought Noct wasn’t telling the entire truth. Several times he had spotted the young man just...whispering to himself. ‘Talking to yourself’ wasn’t on the list of Noct’ eccentricities. By the looks of it, Ignis and Prompto noticed too.

A scream pierced through the air. Ignis and Prompto turned as Noctis fell to the ground. Gladiolus and Iris stopped their conversation, and the shield rushed to the side of their prince. His sturdy hands supported Noctis’ frail frame, his brows locked tight as worry washed over him.

Noctis slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were slitted like a cat’s before they constricted back to normal.

That was weird.

Gladiolus was never the one to be superstitious, but whatever that was,was too uncanny to be brushed aside. For brief moment, the expression Noctis wore was eerie and _ancient_. As they both searched each other's faces, Gladiolus couldn’t shake off that he was staring into the eyes of a stranger.

“ It’s been a while, hasn’t it,” Noctis said to no one in particular, adding onto Gladiolus’ bewilderment.

He continued, “ Do what you want, they’re not going to die either way. As long as I get some sleep.”

Ignis and Prompto hovered over them as Noctis regained his footing. Iris kept her distance, fumbling with the fabric of her skirt.  The prince glanced around, wiping the sweat beading on his face from Lestallum’s midday heat.

Ignis stepped forward when Noctis inspected his hand and rubbed his fingers together.

“ I mean I’m definitely not one to be uh, knowledgeable, about these things,” Prompto started. He pointed at the liquid staining the prince’s fingers. “But soul-crushing headaches and nosebleeds don’t sound like a normal mix.” 

“We should go back to the Leville,” Ignis said. That wasn’t a question. The others made no objections in their silence. Ignis started to move behind the Prince for extra support but faltered. Whoever was wearing Noctis’ face smiled. And then this Not-Noctis snapped his fingers.

“No, we shouldn’t.” He said.

Time froze all around them. Small crystalline shards floated freely and glistened in the air. Iris had frozen in place, along with the other citizens of Lestallum. Except Ignis and Prompto, Gladiolus noticed. When the gunner moved back, some of the shards were displaced, vibrating slowly as they bounced across different surfaces.

“ Uh, Noct?” Prompto dodged behind the other two.

Gladiolus and Ignis fell into their battle stances out of natural reflex when Noctis brandished his royal arm. Those eyes from before were back and gleaming dangerously. Noctis leapt high into the air, pressing down all his weight into Gladiolus with unseen strength.

Ignis made a mental note to apologize to Noct later as he threw a dagger into the prince’s shoulder. It broke the momentum that had shattered Gladiolus’ broadsword and not a moment too soon or Gladio would have had a blade driven into him. The prince took a few paces back and pulled out the dagger, streaks of blood rolled down his arm.

 

“ Your highness! ” Ignis called out.

But Noctis simply tilted his head and then moved his hands in a gesture Ignis knew all too well.

“ Everyone, make for cover!” Ignis cried out as a blizzard spell was flung into the air.

When the thick clouds produced by the magic wisped away, Noct was no where to be found. Prompto frantically searched around for any sign of his best friend.

“ And what about you? ” Noctis whispered from behind.

Prompto twisted out of the way as fast as he could. It was hard to pull up his arms through the shivering cold, but Prompto managed to block Noct’s onslaught. A gun was not a good substitute for a shield. Each attack had vibrated in his bones, leaving Prompto with tremors.

“ Dude, you’re really scaring me!” Prompto cried.

With the snap of his wrist, Prompto cringed when the butt of his pistol collided harshly against Noctis’ skull.

Ignis moved in front of Prompto with a javelin in hand. Noctis rose to his feet, the only thing that alluded to his injuries was the slight stumble in his gait.

“ Who are you?” It was Ignis who asked.

The Prince ran a hand against his sword and set the blade ablaze in blue flame.  The way the fire flickered reminded Ignis of their brief encounter with a red giant. Noct hit the ground and the flame roared at Ignis, who along with Prompto, rolled out of its wrath. Gladiolus regrouped with them. He shattered a potion against Prompto’s calf, where he was burned.

Noctis wavered. He used his weapon for support as he coughed up blood. Gladio grasped Ignis’ and Prompto’s shoulders to hold them from being at their friend’s side. This time though, Noctis smiled.

“ Outta time, huh.” He whispered. “See, they kicked my ass.”

Time returned to normal, and Iris stood agape at all the collateral damage and Noctis’ unconscious body.  


End file.
